


Lean On Me

by milkywaymidnight



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always a girl baby with Bruce/Clark mpreg, Arthur Curry is a good bro, BAMF Clark Kent, BAMF Superman, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Chaps inspired by music, Character Study, Clark Kent+Superman-Centric, Clark is a closet Trekkie, Clark loves to cuddle, Diana is Bruce's secret keeper, Dominant Clark Kent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual supportive Lois Lane, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Girl Power, Hurt/Comfort, Joker bashing, Leader Superman, Lex Luthor bashing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mate Bruce Wayne, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Mpreg, Passive Bruce Wayne, Post-Justice League (2017), Pregnant Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Rape, Rape with Plot, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Shower Sex, Showers, Submissive Bruce Wayne, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Clark/Lois doesn't last long, Therapy, Top Clark Kent, joker is evil, mate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-04-21 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaymidnight/pseuds/milkywaymidnight
Summary: Bruce is raped and becomes withdrawn and far too quiet. Clark blames himself and takes care of him or he tries to. He just never meant to fall in love with his very stubborn teammate along the way.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 50
Kudos: 229
Collections: Superbat bottom Bruce & Top Clark1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing the characters belong to DC. I'm just playing around with them a bit. 
> 
> This is mostly an excuse for some protective Clark. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also Superman is the leader of the League in this story.
> 
> Songs  
Chap one: Bill Withers 'Lean On Me'  
Chap two: Cyndi Lauper 'True Colors'  
Chap three: Michelle Branch 'Everywhere'  
Chap four: Shania Twain 'I'm Gonna Get You Good'  
Chap five: Edwin McCain 'I'll Be'  
Chap six: Jewel 'You Were Meant For Me'  
Chap seven: Kelly Clarkson ' People Like Us'  
Chap eight: Shania Twain 'Forever And For Always'  
Chap nine: Savage Garden 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'  
Chap ten: The Corrs 'Breathless'  
Chap eleven: Belinda Carlisle 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth'  
Chap twelve: Nickelback 'Savin Me'  
Chap thirteen: No song

Clark could hear him screaming. Could feel his fear as he flew as fast as he could to Gotham wearing his Superman costume. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight. Whoever was hurting his friend and teammate was going to pay. He took the protection of his teammates very seriously and kept an ear on them as often as he could. He was the leader. It was his duty, but more than that he came to care about them. They were like part of his family now. 

He finally reached the city and the mansion. He couldn't hear the screaming anymore, but he could still feel the fear. He landed in front of door and broke it down with his super strength. He followed the fear which was becoming more like giving up. No Bruce. Don't give up. I'm here. I'll find you soon. Stay with me. He knew Bruce couldn't hear his silent pleading but it helped calm his own growing fear. 

He eventually found Bruce in the bathroom huddled down in a corner hugging himself. He was naked and shaking but he wasn't crying. There was blood pouring down legs onto the floor and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. He saw red. He was too late and Bruce suffered because of it. He slowly made his way to the hurt man and hunched down next to him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, it's me," he tried to reassure. Bruce flinched at his touch touch and he pulled his hand back as if burned. He needed Bruce calm so he could tell him who did this and he can find the bastard and kill him. No one hurt his family and got away with it. "Bruce, it's ok. You're safe now."

Bruce shook his head.

"No. Get away from me. I'm not worth it."

Clark frowned. That was definitely not like Bruce. 

"You're my friend and teammate. You are. Let me help you. You need to get checked out and then tell me who did this so I can find the bastard and kill him."

"Leave it alone, Clark. Go back to Metropolis."

Clark shook his head. He never felt so helpless. Why wasn't Bruce letting him help him? He run his hand through his hair with frustration.

"No. You're getting checked out weather you like it or not. There's obviously some tearing. I don't want you to get sick and die on me." He didn't ask as he stood up found a blanket and then wrapped Bruce up in it before lifting him in his arms bridle style. Bruce didn't even fight back which was more worrying than anything. He held him close to offer as much comfort as he could. He then flew out the window and headed for the nearest hospital.

Bruce was quite the whole way. Far too quiet. Even for him. Clark didn't like it. And he was pale. He didn't like that either.

++++++

Sometime later, Clark was forced to wait outside the hospital room for news on Bruce. He sat in a chair and looked at his hands blankly. This was all his fault. He was too late. He was never late. He was Superman. And yet he failed this time and Bruce paid the price. Was Bruce ever going to be the same again? He buried his face in his hands and willed himself not to cry. Superman never cried.

Eventually the doctor came out looking grim. He tried not to show how much that bothered him.

"How is he?"

The doctor sighed, "There was some tearing but we stopped the bleeding. He should be fine physicality. Mentally however is going to take time."

Clark nodded closing his eyes.

"I can recommend a therapist if you'd like?"

Clark opened his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you doctor. Can I take him home now?"

The doctor nodded and handed him some cream."

"Make sure he uses this. It'll help him heal faster."

Clark smiled thankfully and took the cream then headed into the room where Bruce laid on the ned staring at the ceiling. He was still pale but was getting better. He looked so vulnerable now. His heart fluttered. That was not how Batman was supposed to look.

"Let's get you home now," he said, bending down to lift Bruce up in his arms again. 

Bruce shook his head vigorously and he could feel the fear coming back in waves.

"No. Not back there. Please. Anywhere but there," Bruce pleaded and it was just not natural.

"I suppose I could use some company for awhile and I can keep you safe at the same time," he offered with a smile already wondering if it was such a great idea.

Bruce smiled a little back and nodded.

"Well, looks like I got a houseguest. Come on," he said finally picking Bruce up and carried him out of the hospital and then flew them to his apartment in Metropolis.

Well this should be interesting. He just hoped it didn't blow up in his face. 

TBC


	2. Bruce's True Colors Shining Through

Back in his own city, Clark flew into his apartment window and carried Bruce to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed gently and looked down at his new houseguest face. He looked hopeless and still so vulnerable. It tore at his heart and he resisted the sudden urge to run his fingers through his friends hair. He shook his head at himself.

"I'm afraid I don't have a bath tub. Do you think you can stand on your own?" He asked, wondering why the thought of helping Bruce rinse his body off and running his hands over that pale and soft looking skin didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would. He really needed to get a grip on himself. This was not the time. What was wrong with him? He was not homophobic, but he never thought about a man like that before.

Then there was Lois. They were having difficulties, but they were still together and he hoped to make thing work. Now was not the time to start being attracted to someone else. 

Bruce frowned and shook his head no.

"It's ok. I trust you."

He wondered if Bruce would still trust him if he knew what he'd just been thinking.

He forced himself to nod and then went to the bathroom to start the shower to warm it up first. Once he was satisfied with the temperature he went back to Bruce and lifted him off the bed and carried him to the bathroom. This was becoming a habit but he found that he liked carrying Bruce.

Once back in the bathroom, he hesitated but eventually found the courage to help him take the hospital gown he was still wearing. He forced himself to not look down and looked into Bruce's eyes and his breath caught in his throat. How had he not noticed how beautiful those blue eyes were especially when they were filled with such trust. Trust in him not to take advantage. He decided the best course of action was to keep his own clothes on as he helped Bruce bathe. 

Bruce didn't say anything as he gently guided him into the shower. Bruce moaned as the water hit his bare skin and he felt it go right to his groin. He managed to keep his hands to himself as he kept his hands on his side's to help him stand as reached for the soap and began to wash himself. When he was done with that he reached for the shampoo and began to wash his hair.

When it became time to wash his back, Bruce suddenly looked shy and was blushing slightly. It was a good look for him. He handed him the soap.

"Would you? It's been awhile. You don't have to if you don't want to."

He knew this was a bad idea but he nodded anyway and took the soap from him. He then helped him turn around to face the tile wall. Bruce suddenly braced his arms against the wall taking up the submissive pose. He wasn't prepared for what it did to his mental state. He was only a guy albeit an alien one after all and Bruce was beautiful.

He was sure Bruce would kick his ass if he told him so, so he kept his mouth shut as he raised the scope and began to wash his friends back. Bruce moaned again but this time it was from pleasure. He forced himself not to groan with need back and felt himself hardening. He knew this was a bad idea.

What kind of friend was he? Bruce just went through something awful. The last thing he needed was to have someone much less a friend getting a hard on because of him and giving him a reminder of the experience. He was glad he decided to keep his clothes on. Maybe Bruce wouldn't notice if he was lucky. 

When he was finally done with his back resisting the urge to claim and bite and suck on that beautiful neck. The thought of Lois finding out and kicking his ass helped. He put down the soap and then helped Bruce out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and helped Bruce dry off before picking him up again and carried him back to the bedroom and laid him back on the bed. He then went to find at least a t shirt for him to sleep in.

"You're still soaked," Bruce commented, pulling on the shirt.

"I'm going to finish my shower and then take the couch. Here the doctor told me to give you this. She said it would help you heal faster. You have to promise to use it," he demanded, getting back into leader mode and handed him the bottle of cream.

Bruce sighed but nodded and reached out to take it.

"Fine, but this is your bed. You should take it. I'll take the couch."

Clark narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it. You're my guest. That means you take the bed. And don't think I didn't notice you tried to change the subject."

Bruce blushed and ducked his head a little. He was suddenly seeing a new and submissive side of Bruce and it was as alluring as it was terrifying. He had been positive that Bruce was the Dominant type. Just goes to show that you never really know about people until they show you their real colors. Think of Lois. Think of Lois. He tried telling himself but it helped very little at this point. 

"Caught me, but i'll use the damn cream if it makes you happy."

Clark couldn't help but smile at that.

"You better. Good night. Try and get some sleep. You need it," he bid goodnight turning to leave.

"Clark?" He turned back around and waited for Bruce to continue. "Thank you for coming for me. You didn't have to."

Clark smiled back, "Always." And before he could convince himself otherwise he turned around and made his way back to the bathroom praying Bruce still hadn't noticed his still hard on. He grumbled to himself. Fuck. It was going to be a long night.

++++++

The following morning, Clark awoke to the smell of something burning and he immediately shot up and headed for the kitchen fining Bruce cursing and near sobbing trying to put it out. He was still wearing his t shirt and he found that he enjoyed seeing Bruce wearing his clothes even if they weren't quiet a right fit. 

"What are you doing?" He probed walking into kitchen using the fire extinguisher to finish putting out the flames for him.

"Apparently not making breakfast. I wanted to do something nice for you since you're letting me stay here or free. I'm sorry. I tried. I can't do anything right."

Clark shook his head and couldn't resist cupping Bruce's soft cheek in his palm to try and calm him. Bruce looked surprised but didn't try and stop him. He tried not to read too much into it.

"It's ok. I'll make us something. I still have awhile before I have to be to work today. You just sit and relax. You've earned it."

Bruce didn't argue and nodded before moving to the table and sat down looking up at him as if waiting for his next order. He sighed and put the burned pan in the sink before pulling out another and started to make them something. Bruce sudden obedience and quietness was starting to worry him and the doctor did say his mental state was going to take time to heal. 

Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed having Bruce rely on him for things but that didn't make it right. He decided that he was going to call the therapist the doctor recommended today and make an appointment. It was for Bruce' own good. 

He just hoped Bruce wouldn't end up hating him for it.

TBC


	3. Everywhere to me

Clark sat at desk at the Daily Planet trying to think of something to type, but he couldn't stop thinking about his current house guest. He made a therapy appointment with a therapist Marry Tasha in a few days from now. He was not looking forward to telling Bruce.

"Stuck Smallville?" Lois said coming up to him with a small smile. "You look miles away." He sighed. He supposed he should tell her about Bruce now.

"Just thinking. One of my teammates was hurt and he's staying with me for awhile."

She didn't look pleased at all by this news like he thought she wouldn't.

"I see. Who was it?" 

Clark sighed, he really didn't want to argue with her right now. Bruce was staying with him for as long as needed to and that was that.

"Bruce Wayne," he forced himself to whisper. She was bound to find out eventually anyway. She really didn't look happy at all by the name.

"Him? You're letting him stay with you. What are you thinking?"

Clark narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm thinking I'm helping a friend in need. I really don't want to argue about this here. It's not fair to him"

"Now you're defending him? You're just letting him use you as a crutch. He's a grown man. He should be able to take care of himself."

Clark glared at her this time. He did not approve any of his teammates especially Bruce being put down like that.

"If you knew what happened to him. I do hope you would be more understanding."

"What about me? We barely see each other anymore outside of work. I miss you."

Clark frowned. That was true. Between the League and his job. And now Bruce. He barely had time for anything else. It a major contributor to why their relationship was in trouble.

"I'm sorry love. I've just been busy." He knew it was a poor excuse but it was the truth.

Lois sighed looking defeated, "Maybe this isn't working. You obviously prefer you're teammates over me now."

Clark didn't like where this was going but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should break up until you decide who is more important to you. Me or him."

"You're over reacting,. It's not like that," he tried pleading even though his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

"I don't think I am. Don't worry. I won't let this interfere with our professional relationship." 

Clark appreciated that and nodded. He was surprised that he didn't feel as heartbroken as he should be. 

"Thank you. Still friends?" He really didn't want to lose her friendship over this.

She sighed, "Give me some time. I'll see you around, Smallville."

Clark watched her go and buried his face in his hands. There was no way he was going to get any work done today now. He knew he should be thinking of Lois, but his mind kept drifting back to Bruce. He wondered how he was doing on his own and hoped he was doing alright. He hoped he managed to make something for lunch. He needed to keep his strength up.

He just stared blankly at the computer screen the rest of his shift.

\------------

Later that night when he got home, he changed into some pajamas and then went to check on Bruce in the bedroom. He was still asleep and was making painful sounds as if he was having a nightmare. He wished he didn't have to leave him at all right now. Bruce needed him. He couldn't stand those sounds and made his way to the side of the bed and reached down to run his fingers through his hair to wake him.

"Bruce wake up. It's okay. It's just a nightmare."

Bruce shot up breathing heavily.

"I wish that's all it was. I'm glad you're back. I can't stand being alone right now. I called Alfred to let him know where I was so he wouldn't worry and talked to him for awhile. He really likes you by the way. Not that way though."

Clark smiled at that and then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Lois broke up with me."He decided to wait till tomorrow to tell him about the therapist. One thing at a time.

Bruce looked down and frowned, "I'm sorry. She seemed like a good woman."

Clark nodded, " She is, but maybe it's for the best. I think I'm starting to fall for someone else."

Bruce looked hurt by that and looked down. "She's a lucky woman."

"I never said it was a woman," Clark said amused. Bruce looked adorable pouting like that and trying to hide it. He decided to take mercy on him and parched himself down on the bed next to him. He reached out and lifted Bruce's chin and forced his lovely blue eyes to meet his. "You've ruined me. I never felt this way about a guy before. I want to claim you and make you mine and protect you from the world. Hide you away in my fortress so no one can ever hurt you again."

Bruce was blushing.

"As much as I want that. I'll have to return home eventually. Gotham needs me."

"I can always quit and go with you."

Bruce shook his head sadly, "No. This is your city. Metropolis needs it's hero."

Clark frowned. Was Bruce turning him down even though he said he wanted this too.

He pressed their foreheads heads together tenderly. He really wanted to kiss him but didn't think this was the right time. Not until Bruce gave the ok.

"Bruce, will you allow me to court you? I don't care how long it takes. You're worth it."

Bruce looked surprised by the request but smiled. His breath was taken away. 

"You can try, but you should know I'm not good with relationships. Never have been." Bruce approved and he wanted to jump for joy.

"We'll learn together love," he promised, pulling away with the need to see his full beautiful face. His bright blue eyes were like a drug and he couldn't get enough. They were the window to his soul and it was captivating. Lois had been right. This was like that he just didn't want to admit it but now that Lois left him he felt free to pursue who he really wanted. He supposed he should thank her the next time he saw her.

"Love?" Bruce probed, looking amused but weary.

He couldn't help but smirk, "Too soon?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I like it. Especially coming from you. I just didn't expect it."

"Well, I'll let you get some more rest. Goodnight." He moved to get off the bed but Bruce grabbed a hold of his hand and gazed up at him pleadingly. 

"Stay? At least for a little while. I hate being alone right now."

Bruce looked afraid and he didn't like it. He shouldn't be living in fear like this. Clark decided some cuddling would be a good start with his courting of the man.  
.  
He nodded and laid down pulling Bruce down with him so that his head was pillowed on his chest. He rubbed he hand up and down his back and couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay love. I'm here. Try and get some sleep. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He vowed, meaning every word. He still needed Bruce to tell him who hurt him so he can have his revenge. Tomorrow.

Bruce nodded, closing his eyes, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he promised, reaching down to grab the blanket and pulled it over them. He couldn't resist hugging Bruce a little tighter. He almost forgotten how good just doing this can feel. It's been a long time since Lois even hugged him, but to be fair he hadn't really been making any attempts with her either for a long time now. 

He eventually closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep himself. He was glad he tomorrow off so more of his courting could begin.

TBC


	4. Clark is gonna get Bruce good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap actually turned out differently than I intended but I'm still satisfied with it. Enjoy.

Clark slowly blinked his eyes open and saw bright blue eyes gazing down at him thoughtfully. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey love. See something you like?" He teased, reaching up to caress Bruce's cheek tenderly. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of being able to touch him like this. Bruce blushed a little leaning into the touch as if seeking his warmth.

"You stayed the night?"

Clark blinked at that and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 6am in the morning so it was still dark outside. He hadn't meant to stay all night but he wasn't complaining. It felt nice waking up to someone in his arms again. He looked back up at Bruce running his fingers through his hair gently.

"Shouldn't I have?" He questioned, hoping Bruce wasn't too upset. He knew the man valued his privacy.

Bruce smiled a little and couldn't remember the last time he's seen him do that if ever.

"I don't mind. This is still your bed after all. I was just expecting to wake up alone again."

"Well, we'll just have to remedy that won't we?" He questioned, sitting up so he could clutch Bruce against his chest a little more firmly and laid his chin on the top of his head. God. He could get used to this. There was something off about him though. He couldn't put his finger on it. His scent has changed a little. He pulled back and looked him up and down. Bruce looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

Clark sighed, "I don't know. Do you feel any differently?"

Bruce actually looked concerned now. "You're the one with the X Ray vision. You tell me."

Clark was surprised by the permission.

"You don't mind?"

"If it concerns my health. No. Just get it over with." 

Clark nodded and pulled back for a better view and began to scan and that's when he saw it in his abdomen, but it was impossible. Bruce was man. He checked a few more times just to be sure and there was no doubt about it. He was pregnant. He saw red again. He wanted to hate it because it wasn't his, but it wasn't the baby's fault. It was innocent and just in much need of his protection as Bruce was. 

This was it. He was going to find out who did this to Bruce. Now. And then he was going to find him and make him pay. Make him suffer.

"Who did this to you? Tell me now?" He seethed and hoped Bruce knew that it wasn't him he was angry at.

Bruce looked as if he slapped him and he hated himself just a little but he was still set on his mission.

"What's wrong with me? Why are you so mad suddenly? Am I dying?" Clark hated the fear in those adorable blue eyes and he tried to calm himself but once he was angry it was nearly impossible to stop

"No. You're not dying love. I promise I'll tell you once I get back. Now tell me?"

Bruce frowned, looking defeated. "You have to promise not to kill him. I don't believe in killing no matter what they did."

Clark glared and nodded, but that didn't mean he couldn't make him suffer a little first.

"Fine."

Bruce sighed.

"It was Lex. He wanted to hurt you and thought using me would be the best way to do it. I tried to fight him off, but he drugged me with something." Clark was clenching his fists so hard if he was holding something it would break. It was no secret that Lex wanted him 'Superman' dead but he didn't think he'd go so far as using someone else against him. 

Bruce touched his cheek trying to sooth him when it should be the other way around.

"Clark. Kal. Listen to me. No killing. You're a better man than that. Promise me. I don't want this to be your downfall. It's obviously what he intended, which is why I didn't want to tell you." 

Clark took a deep breath and forced himself to nod wondering how Bruce could be so calm even when he was terrified. He could still feel it.

"When I get back, I'm going to tell you and then kiss you properly. You're not alone anymore love and I'll see you through this." He promised, kissing the top of his head before getting off the bed and changed quickly into his Superman costume before flying immediately out the window. It was time for some pay back that was way over due. 

\-----------

Superman eventually found the bastard just getting home from where he didn't care and landed in front of him blocking his doorway. The man actually looked as if he was expecting him.

"It's about time. I was wondering if you discovered my present yet. Tell me, do you like it? Can you tell if it's a boy or girl this early?" Kal punched him in the face then and there and was satisfied hearing the crunch of his nose being broken and blood pouring down his face. Luthor cried out but was actually looking at him with a bit more respect.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you crossed the line this time, Lex. You hurt a member of my team. You hurt Batman and I can't forgive you for that. I won't. If I had my way, you'd be dead right now, but he made me promise not to kill you even after what you did to him. He's better than any of us."

Luthor actually started to look fearful of what he was going to do to him now.

"So you're not going to kill me then?"

Kal shook his head no. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass before handing you over to the authorities first though." Luthor attempted to run like the coward he truly is then but didn't have a chance before Kal grabbed him from behind and the beating began.

TBC


	5. Clark will be Bruce's crying shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to so much more with Lex but sadly didn't have the time. Hope the start of the proper romance in this chap makes up for it. Enjoy.

After practically beating Lex into a bloody pulp and then turning over to the police with an explanation of his crime except for the pregnancy. That wasn't his secret to tell, Clark flew back to his apartment and found Bruce pacing in the living room looking worried, he turned to face him when he noticed his presence.

"Tell me you didn't kill him?" 

Clark sighed and walked up to him, lifting his hands to squeeze his shoulders comfortingly. He shook his head.

"I didn't. I beat him up pretty good though and then turned him over to the police. He got what he deserved."

Bruce smiled a little at that. "Well, as long as you didn't kill him, I suppose I can live with that. I probably would've done the same thing."

Clark smiled at that and then sighed again. How was he supposed to tell his hopeful future boyfriend that he was pregnant? 

Bruce frowned at his expression.

"What's wrong with me?"

Clark ran his hand down his shoulder and pressed against his abdomen. Bruce looked surprised but didn't stop him.

"You're...pregnant." 

Bruce paled and then stepped back looking as if he didn't believe him.

"That's impossible. I'm a man."

Clark closed the space between them.

"You said Lex drugged you. There must've been something in it that made you capable of becoming pregnant. I wouldn't put anything past him. He's an evil bastard."

Bruce shook his head.

"No. I can't be pregnant. I'm too old for this."

Clark could feel his fear again and reached out to put Bruce's head on his shoulder and smoothed his fingers through his hair.

"You're not old yet love and I said I'll see you through this. I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you stand to look at me knowing it's not yours?"

Clark lifted his head so he could look into his eyes.

"Because, it's not it's fault and it's still a part of you. That's all that matters to me."

Bruce looked at him as if he's never seen him before and Clark reached to to frame his face delicately in his hands. He did say he was going to kiss him after he told him. He leaned in slowly giving Bruce time to pull away if he didn't want him. Their lips finally touched and it was like magic. He couldn't get enough and slowly started to deepen the kiss. He licked Bruce's bottom lip asking permission to explore. He opened his mouth allowing him in and he found his tongue caressing it with his own.

Not breaking the kiss, Clark picked Bruce up and carried him bridle style to the bedroom and then laid him carefully on the bed. He broke the kiss long enough to to crawl more comfortingly on top of him and then claimed that pretty mouth again with his own. He couldn't believe they hadn't been doing this all along. It felt like he finally belonged to someone. Like he was finally home. He never felt this way with Lois.

Bruce finally started to kiss him back, reaching up for more body contact as if he hasn't been touched in years and he probably hasn't at least not in a loving way. Clark promised himself to touch him more often.

Bruce pulled away suddenly and was blushing crimson. He looked so cute. 

"Why me? I'm not exactly the most pleasant person to be around."

Clark laughed at that, "Could've fooled me love. Maybe it's the company."

Bruce sighed, "Are you sure you want me? I mean, look at me and now I'm pregnant with someone else's kid."

Clark smiled reassuringly, "I never wanted anyone more in life. You're everything I've ever wanted in a mate."

"Mate?"

Clark nodded, "Not now though. Only when you're ready."

Bruce smiled a little at that and Clark could feel the happiness in him. It was just a little but it was better than the constant fear.

"Why are you so good to me? I was an asshole to you when we first met. I still can't believe you wanted me as your second."

Clark sighed and leaned down to press their foreheads together again.

"Because you're good at heart. Better than me even. You make me a better person. You rein me back in when I go too far and I..." He paused wondering if it was too soon for his confession. He still can't believe how hard he's fallen for the man beneath him. 

"And I...?" Bruce probed, looking up at him for an answer. 

Clark pressed his lips together briefly. 

"I never meant to fall in love with you. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. That's what my courting you is for."

Bruce pulled him down for a brief kiss this time. 

"I think I'm starting to fall for you already. I never thought I'd fall for a guy."

Clark nodded, pulling away a little.

"The same. Maybe we're both a little bi huh?"

Bruce chuckled, "probably."

Clark decided they had enough taking and bent down to capture those delicious lips with his own again. Bruce moaned with pleasure and he smiled against his lips. He never felt so happy and complete. He couldn't wait to claim Bruce properly but he could be patient. He didn't want to rush him.

He still needed to tell him about his therapy appointment but that could wait a little while. He just prayed it wouldn't end up pushing Bruce away. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost him now because of it. 

They've both come so far already and he didn't want to ruin it.

TBC


	6. Bruce was meant for Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more romance between our two favorite boys.

When Clark awoke next, he instantly became aware of Bruce's head laying on his chest and his arm wrapped around him. He smiled and looked at Bruce's sleeping peacefully for a change face. There was no nightmare this time and he felt relieved that Bruce finally slept fully through at least seven hours of sleep according to the alarm clock and got some decent rest. He couldn't resist kissing his forehead softly and mumbled 'I love you're o him before slowly pushing Bruce actually managing not to wake him up. He hated to leave him but he really needed a shower. He had slept in Superman costume and felt a little nasty.

He made his way to the bathroom taking off his clothes as he did so and turned on the shower waiting for it to warm up before stepped inside and sighed with pleasure as he felt the water hit his back first. It wasn't long before Bruce pulled the curtain open looking a little like a kicked puppy and he couldn't help but smile at how cute it made him look. But still, he was naked and Bruce has yet to see him that way. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Jesus, Bruce! Give a guy a little warning next time will you?" He probed, knowing it was hopeless. Bruce wasn't really the giving warning type unless they were in battle.

Bruce smiled and ducked his head a little. " I couldn't sleep without you apparently. And what's the big deal? We've showered together before when I first got here."

Clark sighed as he let Bruce step in and then shut the curtain again.

"Yes, but I was fully clothed then."

Bruce grinned, "Well, paybacks a bitch isn't it? You look really hot right now by the way." This time it was Bruce who initiated the kiss but soon let him take over and Clark spun them around pressing Bruce up against the wall devouring his mouth. Bruce moaned as he trailed his lips from his mouth down his jaw until he reached his neck and started to suck. He wanted to mark him, to claim him as his own then and there at least in this small way for now. He knew he should wait but he didn't want to waste this opportunity and Bruce did kiss him first so he assumed it was okay. 

"Clark!" Bruce cried, grabbing the back of his head and pressed him more firmly against his neck. Hearing Bruce cry his name in pleasure like that only fueled his desire for more. He groaned against his neck and was lost sucking and licking his bare skin. All that existed in this moment was Bruce and giving him pleasure.

"God, Bruce! When you shout my name like that," he couldn't finish bringing their lips together again after he was satisfied with the dark mark he made so everyone would know that this incredible man was taken. 

He ran his hand down Bruce' stomach until he came to his abdomen and pressed his palm gently against it. Bruce froze and looked at a little with fear this time.

"This baby won't ruin you. Us. He... or she will only make us stronger. I promise. I'll be with you every step of the way. And I'm sure your boys and the others will too. Not to mention Alfred and my parents. You're not alone in this love." He hoped Bruce believed him because he meant every word.

Bruce' lovely blue eyes got a little teary.

"I...I'm scared, Kal. What if I...?" Bruce couldn't finish the sentence and buried his face in his hands but Clark got what he was trying to say. He reached up and took Bruce' hands pulling them away from his face so that Bruce will look at him. 

"You won't die on me. I won't let you. I couldn't live without you. You were meant for me," he promised, though he did fear the same thing. Men weren't built for pregnancy, but it was a miracle, even if Lex was the father. The baby was still a part of Bruce, so that made it his now too.

Bruce looked mesmerized but it was better than the fear a moment ago.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Clark sighed and pressed their foreheads together which was becoming something of a ritual.

"Let's just say I'm a romantic at heart"

Bruce beamed at him and reached up to spin them around so that Clark was the one now pressed against the wall. "I want to try something. To give you something for everything you've done for me. please."

It took Clark a moment to figure out what Bruce was trying to say but when he did, he felt himself blush a little.

"You don't have to. I can wait until you're ready."

Bruce shook his head and started to fall to his knees in front of him and Clark's breath was taken taken away by the submissiveness of the act.

"Bruce, please!" he pleaded though he didn't know what exactly he was pleading for at this point. All he could think of was Bruce on his knees, and looking up at him as if was everything, his world." No one has ever looked at him like that before. Not even Lois. 

"Tell me you don't want me now and I'll stop," Bruce said, lifting his hand slowly and when it finally closed around his cock he jerked upwards in surprise and pressed his back more against the tiled wall. Fuck. He couldn't think straight. He mumbled something but wasn't sure what he said. 

Bruce smirked up at him, "That's what I thought. I've never done this with a man before. Just to warn you."

Clark nodded and reached down to caress his fingers through Bruce' slightly graying hair. He thought it only made him look more distinguished. "You look...god...beautiful doesn't do you justice or how you look like this."

"On my knees before you.? Does it make you feel powerful? Like the God you really are. I didn't want to believe it when we first met. I thought you we're arrogant and dangerous. I thought you should be destroyed for the safety of earth. I've never been so wrong my entire life. I can't imagine life without you now. I'd be lost in the dark and possibly have taken my own life after finding out I was pregnant. It isn't fair to the baby. You give me something to hold onto. I wish you were the father."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's never heard so many words come out of Bruce' mouth at once before. He wasn't sure if he should be terrified or honored at Bruce's confession. 

"You're a poet at heart too. I had no idea. Have you considered writing in you're free time? And I'm not a god love. Just a man albeit a powerful and dangerous one but still just as mortal as you. And as far as I'm concerned the baby and you are mine. I won't let Lex take either one of you away from me." He tried to reassure and Bruce nodded, lowering himself more until his mouth came to press a little at the head of his cock. 

He moaned, bucking a little forward with pleasure trying not to startle Bruce.

"God, Bruce! My love! Please!" he pleaded again, bracing himself against the wall. It's been ages since anyone has done this for him. 

"I like it when you beg so pretty like that.," Bruce said, taking his hand off his cock and replaced it with his mouth swallowing him as far as he could go and then started to Bob his head up and down slowly sucking as he did so using his tongue to swirl around the head of his cock. He almost sobbed at at the intensity of it. Bruce was looking up at him as if asking if he was doing alright. He gazed down into his eyes and tried to convey all his love and approval. No one's ever made him feel like this before. He had never had a blow job in the shower before. 

Bruce continued until he felt himself begin to shake and was soon coming. He wanted it to last longer but it was hopeless. He cummed in Bruce's mouth and Bruce took it swallowing all of it. He felt as if he had just claimed him then and there even if it wasn't the proper way but it made him feel less insecure about Bruce' feelings for him. 

He took a moment to catch his breath before reaching down to lift Bruce up by the shoulders and spun them around so that Bruce was once again the one pressed against the wall. He could feel Bruce's hardness pressed against his thigh and that simply won't do. 

"Allow me to return the favor love. I've never done this with man before either, " he said, lowering himself to his knees before the man who owned his heart and did just that.

He wasn't selfish.

\-----------------

After their shower and getting into their pajamas, Clark led Bruce by the hand to the living room and sat on the couch pulling Bruce down to sit on his lap. He reached up to pull Bruce' face down so he could kiss him sweetly on the mouth. Now was as good as time as any.

"There's something I need to talk to you about love."

Bruce froze a little at that but made no attempt to move from his lap much to his relief. 

"What is it?"

Clark sighed, but continued, "Well, the doctor recommended a therapist for you and I sort of made an appointment that's in a couple of days. She seemed nice."

"You what?" Bruce seethed as he expected and started to climb off him. He had to force himself to let him go. "I don't need a damn therapist. I'm fine. You're helping me." 

Clark sighed, reaching up to cup Bruce' face in his hands. "We both know you're not fine love. You're behavior has been...off. I'm worried about you."

Bruce glared down at him, " if this is about what happened in the shower?"

Clark shook his head, "No. It's not that. I know you really wanted me too, but you're not normally this obedient and...eager to please." He was going to say submissive but didn't think Bruce would appreciate that. 

Bruce' eyes narrowed dangerously,"Are you calling me a slut? I thought you..."

Clark shushed him by pressing his fingers against his lips and shook his head vigorously.

"God no! Not that. I do love you and want you as my mate. Very much. I'm glad I'm helping you but I just don't know if it's enough. Just try it at least once. Please. For me?" He pleaded hoping it calm Bruce down a little enough for him to agree. 

Bruce still glared but slowly nodded his head.

"Fine, but I still don't like it. I haven't been to a therapist since..." Bruce shut his mouth and looked as if he was about to cry. He couldn't stand it and pulled him back down to sit on his lap again for a hug. He didn't have to say since his parents were killed. He knew. He wondered if Bruce has let himself cry since their deaths.

"I know. It's okay to cry love. Just let it all out." 

"I can't...I've forgotten how a long time ago. The Dark Night doesn't cry."

Clark kissed the top of his head. "You can love. Go on. I won't tell anyone. Scouts honor."

Bruce sighed, resting on Clark's shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around him tighter and it wasn't long until Bruce started to shake with sobs. Clark rubbed his hand up and down his back comfortingly telling him it was going to be okay. He felt tears starting to fall from his own eyes crying with him. He held him even tighter. He hated seeing Bruce in so much pain , but it was good that he was finally starting to let it all out. One could only take so much before they cracked literally and he didn't want that to happen to Bruce. His love now almost lover. Mate.

He shushed him whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"I love you."

TBC


	7. People like Clark and Bruce

It was finally the day of Bruce's therapy appointment and luckily Clark had it off so he could go with him. He couldn't help but notice Bruce looked nervous. He had gone quiet again and he didn't like it. They had gone out to get Bruce some proper clothes and he already missed seeing him in his. Bruce had seemed on edge the whole time as if he was afraid to be outside. That wasn't healthy.

It was almost time to go and he walked into the bedroom to find Bruce sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I can do this, Clark."

Clark sighed sitting himself down next to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rested the side of his head against his.

"It won't be so bad love. You'll see," he tried to reassure, hoping he was right.

Bruce groaned pulling back to look at him.

"You can't know that."

Clark smiled a little reaching up to run his fingers comfortingly the Bruce' hair.

"Just don't think too much about it. Just let it happen. You've survived worse love."

Bruce smiled a little back and nodded.

"You're right. I have haven't I? How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me feel better?"

Clark chuckled a little.

"You've asked me that before and it is the same answer."

Bruce nodded, "You're a romantic at heart?"

"That's right love especially where you're concerned."

His phone beeped and he looked at the text. The cab was here.

He leaned forward to kiss him briefly but sweetly on the lips.

"Time to go love."

\---------

At the therapy office, Bruce wanted Clark t o go in with him, but he thought Bruce needed to this on his own. He looked hurt as he followed the therapist in her own office and he promised himself to make it up to him later. It's been about fifteen minutes since he let go of Bruce and he was already starting to feel the separation anxiety from him. If was this bad now. How was he supposed to handle it when Bruce decided to go back to Gotham?

Suddenly, the therapist came out without Bruce looking worried. He frowned standing up from the chair.

"Something's wrong. I can't get through to him. Maybe you can."

Fear settled in his gut and he quickly followed her into her office where he found Bruce on the couch hugging his knees against his chest looking far away and lost.

"What happened?" He asked getting to his knees in front of him and covered on of his hands in his. Maybe Bruce was right. This was a bad idea.

She sighed, "I don't know. We were starting to talk about his parents when he became unresponsive."

He nodded and reached up to cup Bruce's cheek with his free hand. He felt responsible for this. He had been the one who insisted on him going alone.

"Bruce, love. It's me. Come back to me. Please," he pleaded, hoping it would get through to him. He hated seeing his love like this. 

It is a minute or so but eventually Bruce shook himself out of it and gazed at him with recognition and even possibly love. He breath caught in his throat. 

"Clark, please don't leave me," Bruce pleaded, fighting back tears. He wanted to cry with him, but he had to be the strong one for Bruce now.

"Never. I'll always be with you even if you can't see me."

Bruce looked doubtful but relieved.

"Can we go home now?" He felt flattered that Bruce was starting to think of his apartment as home now. He nodded helping Bruce to stand. He paid the therapist and decided to wait to make another appointment for Bruce. He was sorry he had to put Bruce through this.

He then called a cab. Bruce was quiet the whole way looking deep in thought. He squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry love. I thought it would help you."

Bruce nodded without saying anything. He sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

\---------

Back at his apartment, Bruce immediately went to the bedroom and fell down on the bed looking exhausted. He followed him wanting to help but didn't know where to start this time. His adoptive parents were still alive. He had never experienced a loss like Bruce. It tore up his heart seeing Bruce like this.

"Talk to me love. Please."

Bruce looked up at him from the bed.

"I just don't want to relive it."

Clark nodded motioning for Bruce to scoot over and make room for him. He did and Clark laid down on the bed spooning Bruce from behind.

"You don't have to go again if you don't want to. At least you tried."

Bruce nodded, clutching his hand that was playing gently with his hair.

"It just seems like every one I love or care about dies or leaves me. My only constant is Alfred. He's always been there."

"I'm here now," he tried to reassure, leaning over to kiss his cheek tenderly. Bruce hummed.

"I'm so scared of losing you too."

Clark frowned. He wanted to see Bruce smile again and be happy or at least content. He gently turned Bruce on his back and climbed on top of him using his hands to hold himself over him and keep from crushing him. 

"I'm not going anywhere love. I'm right here. I promised."

"I still feel him on me and I just want it to stop. It hurts all the time."

Clark nodded "I know." He bent bent down to kiss him.

"I'm ready."

He blinked confused.

"For what?"

"For you to claim me. Make me yours and not his. Make the pain stop. Please."

He knew they should wait longer, but Bruce was in pain and he'd do anything to help him.He couldn't resist. 

"Are you sure? Once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you. If I loose control..." Bruce pressed his fingers against his lips shushing him.

"I trust you." He looked like he wanted to say something else but Clark could see the love for him in his lovely as ever blue eyes. He nodded bending down to kiss him again. He started to undress Bruce and once he was done with him, he undressed himself until they were both naked. 

"I don't even know why?" He said,reaching for the drawer on the nightstand to pull out the lube. "You're so beautiful. On the inside as well as out. I'm so lucky."

Bruce was blushing crimson shyly and he felt proud of himself. He then poured some lube on his finger reaching down to brush it lightly against his opening and Bruce moaned in pleasure. He couldn't help but smirk down at him.

"God, the sounds you make when I touch you. You have no idea what you do to me love." He pushed his index finger in breaching the tight ring of muscle. God, he was so tight and he was so big. There was no possible way this wasn't going to hurt Bruce. He could only do his best to prepare him and be as gentle as he could. Bruce jumped a little in pain and it was obvious he had never anyone touch him there before except for the rape. 

"Then make me feel it. Please don't stop."

"So pushy aren't you love?"

"You love me for it."

Clark smiled. That was true. He pulled out his finger and poured the lube on two of them this time before pushing slowly back in. Bruce was actually going to be his soon. His mate. He didn't know how he was possibly supposed to let him go again.

"Kal!" He secretly loved it when Bruce used his actual birth name.

He prepared him as best he could some more using three fingers this time before pulling out. He then covered his cock with the lube before lining himself with Bruce' entrance. Bruce looked nervous but full of trust and love. It was enough to let him know it was okay to keep going. He reached down to brush Bruce's bangs to side a little.

"Mine. My mate. My love. I don't think I can ever let you go after we do this."

"Don't think about that now. Just take me already." 

Clark grinned, "As my princess wishes." Bruce smacked him a little for that comment.

"Call me that again and I'm going back to, Gotham."

"Prince then."

"Better."

Clark smirked before starting to push in slowly. Fuck. He was still so tight he didn't know if he was going to fit, but he was he'll going to try. 

Bruce was flinching but trying to hide it.

"Fuck, you're so big."

Clark started to worry more. He didn't want to hurt him. He loved him. 

"Do you want me stop? Now is probably your last chance to get me to."

Bruce shook his head desperately.

"No. I want to feel you in me and not him anymore. Please."

He found he couldn't deny Bruce anything anymore it would seem. He totally had him wrapped around his finger. 

"I love you so much." 

Once he was fully buried in Bruce, he waited for Bruce to get used to him before moving again and fucking his brains out. He couldn't wait. 

"Oh god! Feel so full. Feels so good."

Clark smiled down at his lover. He assumed that was permission to keep going. He started to push slowly in and out of him loving the sounds his mate was making.

"And you're so tight and warm. It's intoxicating."

Bruce beamed up at him. 

"I love you too."

Clark froze but kept thrusting getting harder and faster each time. That was the first time Bruce had returned the sentiment and he actually believed him. He bent down and crashed their lips together and Bruce gave back as good as he got. 

"Mine," he growled lifting his head back up to look down at him lovingly. 

Bruce smiled and nodded, "Yours." 

He was nearing the end but he wanted Bruce to come first so he tried his best to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Kal, I'm gonna come." Bruce practically sobbed and Clark pushed himself faster. 

"Do it love. I wanna see you. Feel you. Come on. Let go."

Bruce came with a sob and clutched at Clark. He eventually came to releasing his seed inside Bruce. Bruce was now his fully and he held him close. He was never going to let him go. 

'Mine now and forever.'

TBC


	8. Clark is keeping Bruce forever and for always

It's been three days since he and Bruce first made love but was most definitely not the last time. He could start to hear the baby's heartbeat but there was something off about it. It didn't sound like a normal human baby's heartbeat but then again human males didn't get pregnant. This was a unique case. As much as he loathed the thought of seeing him again. He was going to have to have a little chat with Luthor. 

He was pacing in the living room wondering how Bruce was going to take this news. He could lie and say he was going somewhere else but he didn't want dishonesty to be a part of their relationship especially when he just claimed him. Bruce came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around him from behind to try and calm him down.

"What's wrong, Kal? You've been acting weird all day."

Clark turned around so he could face his mate and kissed him softly.

"There's something off about the baby's heartbeat love. Don't worry. It's healthy. I need to see, Lex."

Bruce looked horrified and stepped away.

"No. You don't. If it's healthy then let it go."

Clark sighed and reached up to cup his cheek.

"I have to love. I promise not to kill him." He knew that was why Bruce was so scared of him facing Luthor again. 

Bruce didn't look convinced but leaned into the touch.

"Just come back to me. Be safe."

Clark nodded kissing him again before going to change into his Superman costume and then go talk to Lex.

\-------  
Inside the jail, Superman asked to see Luthor and the policeman on duty brought him to his cell. He told him to leave them alone and he left. Luthor looked terrible but he didn't care. Not after what he did to Bruce. The prisoner looked up at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Come to finish the job?"

Clark narrowed his own eyes down at him and shook his head.

"What exactly did you do to him, Lex?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush right now.

Lex smirked and he was tempted to punch him again.

"I was wondering when you would start suspecting?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm in no mood for games right now. Just tell me."

Lex still smirked.

"I injected both myself and him with your DNA before I fucked him."

It took a second to understand what Lex was trying to say and when he did. He paled. 

"You didn't."

Lex's smirk grew.

"I did. I didn't know for sure if it would work, but I'm glad to see it did. Just to see that look of despair on your face."

That meant the baby Bruce was carrying was his. He couldn't help but worry about his health even more now. He had no idea if his body was even compatible with a Kriptonian baby. How long it would last but if the baby was his than it was even more his responsibility to protect it. 

"Why?"

"Because I can."

He had to get out of there before he did kill Lex this time. 

He couldn't think straight. He had to get himself under control before returning to Bruce. How was he supposed to tell him the baby was his? He couldn't lose him now. He just couldn't. Not when he just got him. He beat up some bad guys and saved a few people while trying to calm down. It helped ease his frustration but did little to calm his nerves. He eventually returned to his apartment where he found Bruce sitting on the couch hugging his knees against his chest and he suddenly hated himself for leaving him alone for so long.

Bruce looked up when he noticed his presence.

"CLARK!" his worried mate cried, jumping from the and ran over to hug him. "What took you so long? I was afraid something happened."

"I'm fine, but I have to tell you something. Let's sit down love."  
He guided Bruce back over to the couch and they sat down facing each other.

"What did Luthor have to say?"

Clark sighed and reached out to smooth the back of his fingers across Bruce' cheek, who leaned into it as if to reassure himself that Clark was really there. He forced himself to answer dreading Bruce's response.

"He injected himself and you with my DNA before he..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He hated even thinking about it still.

Bruce's eyes widened with disbelief then shock but he didn't try to pull away from him much to Clark's relief. If anything he leaned in closer.

"I...that means it's your baby. That's why you've been acting weird all day. You could tell."

"I suspected. Bruce, my love, this doesn't change anything between us. I still love you and I'm going to take care of you and our baby." He meant every word.

"Can you tell the sex?"He blinked his eyes at the sudden change of subject. Leave it to Bruce. He shook his head.

"Its too early. Maybe soon. Do you really want to know?"

Bruce shook his head.

"I want it to be a surprise." 

Clark nodded.

"We should inform the rest of the League of your condition soon."

Bruce frowned, "I know, but how will they take it?"

"I'm sure they'll understand and accept it. They're our friends as well as teammates," he tried to reassure kissing him tenderly.

"What if they don't want me on the team anymore?" 

Clark sighed and hugged him close.

"Bruce stop. This much worrying isn't good for the baby or yourself."

Bruce frowned.

"I can't help it."

Clark sighed again.

"I know. I love you."

Bruce smiled but he could still feel his worry.

"Love you too."

Clark smiled back. Bruce was his mate and he was keeping him forever and for always. No matter what.  
TBC


	9. Clark Loves Bruce Truly Madly Deeply

Clark called a meeting at the Watchtower to inform the rest of the team of Bruce' condition. It was almost time to go and he could tell his mate was nervous. He knew his love feared they'd want him off of the team and to be honest Clark would get behind that. The safety of Bruce and now HIS child meant more to him than Bruce being pissed off at him for awhile. 

He walked into the bedroom wearing his Superman costume to find Bruce sitting on the bed, staring at his hands on his lap. 

"I don't have my Batman suite with me," he simply said as he looked up at Clark. Clark sighed and perched himself down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"That's okay love. We all know each others secret identities now anyway." He tried to reassure. He had no idea before that Bruce felt so vulnerable without the suit in front of their team...and him. He chose to ignore the last part. It wasn't how it was now. "They won't care love. I promise. And if they have a problem with it, they can answer to me."

Bruce shook his head and looked away.

"How are you always so calm about this, except about about Luthor I mean?"

Clark shrugged and reached out to grasp Bruce' chin gently, turning him back to meet his eyes.

"I have to be love. I'm the leader and your lover now. I have to stay in control or I could hurt someone that doesn't deserve it. Hurt you." He hated to admit it, but when he really lost it he could barely feel anything or even see straight past his anger. It only got worse as he got older. If he ever did anything to hurt Bruce or their child because he lost control of himself, he didn't think he could live with himself. He would beg to be terminated if he wasn't safe to be around anyone anymore.

Bruce frowned, but still let Clark touch him.

"I know you'd never hurt me or our baby."

Clark wanted desperately to believe him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a hug.

"Are we going to tell the the others...about this...us?" Bruce suddenly changed the subject again and again Clark gave into him. He nodded, pulling away a little so he can look into Bruce' still prettier than ever blue eyes again.

"Yes. Only if you want to though love. I don't want to hide. You're mine and I'm yours. I'm not ashamed of it. I love you." And he did. So truly, madly, and deeply that it hurt sometimes if not most of the time now. If anything ever happened to Bruce, if he lost him , their remaining team would have no choice but to put him down. He would burn the earth to ashes if they didn't.

"Kal, you're eyes are turning red. What's wrong?"

Clark shook himself and forced himself back under control before he really did hurt his mate. He then pulled Bruce' head down onto his lap and continued to run his fingers through his hair soothingly. 

"Promise me love. If you ever think I'm losing control, you'll use the red Kriptonite on me."

Bruce blinked up at him at that.

"What? No." He was clearly in shock and denial and shook his head vigorously. Clark had to make him understand. Bruce's life and their child's was more important than his own.

"You have too. You understand? If you think I'm becoming a danger to you and our child, you'll put me down." He pleaded again. 

Bruce' eyes were starting to tear up now.

" How can you ask this of me? How am I supposed to kill the man I love?"

Clark sighed and bent down to press a kiss against Bruce' lips.

"I know you can do it love. You're, Batman. I picked you as my Number One for a reason you know."

Bruce frowned and Clark suddenly wondered if Bruce ever watched Star Trek The Next Generation. If he had, he didn't say so. Too bad. It was a great show.

"That doesn't mean I don't have a heart. I thought you knew that by now."

Clark sighed gain, knowing they should get going now. It was almost time. He lifted Bruce up in his arms as he stood from the bed and then set him down on his feet. He kissed him again tenderly on the mouth. 

"Lets not talk about it anymore today. We have a team meeting to head to now." The subject wasn't over, but he could wait awhile. Bruce was still recovering from the shock of being asked to be the one to kill him if it came down to it. 

Bruce nodded and Clark led him by the hand to the window. He picked Bruce up bridle style as usual and then flew out.

They still had a lot to talk about but for now Clark was content with just holding him close and knowing he was safe and well.

TBC


	10. Bruce leaves Clark breathless

After meeting with their team and informing them what happened to Bruce and that now he was pregnant with his child and that they were together now. They were understandably angry at Luthor. Hal even offered to kill him, but Bruce made him promise not to as well. They also wanted to help and protect Bruce and the baby. He knew he could count on their support. He had an amazing team and friends. 

Anyway, after the meeting, he told Bruce he had to take care of something before leaving him in Hal, Wally and J'onn's care. He then went over to Diana and took her aside.

"Congratulations. I must admit I didn't even see this coming. The pregnancy I mean," she said giving him a smile. He smiled back. She had become like the sister he never had and he loved and trusted her as such. 

"I have a favor to ask?" 

She nodded for him to go on.

He looked over at Bruce who was in deep conversation with Hal then looked back at her.

"If anything happens to me, would you look after them for me? I don't want him doing anything stupid."

She looked touched but concerned and nodded.

"You have my word, Clark. I'll look after them like they were my own," she promised. Clark gave her shoulder a thankful squeeze.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Not that I'm planning on dying anytime soon."

She looked relieved at that.

"Good. I was worried there for a minute. Are you happy?"

Clark beamed.

"Happier than I've ever been." And it was true. He had been happy with Lois for a time but it was nothing compared to how he felt now with Bruce. He just knew it was meant to be.

She squeezed his shoulder this time.

"I'm happy for you. Both of you. Love is something we get very little of in these times."

He gave her one last smile for her wise words before leaving her to go back over to Bruce who broke away from Hal and made his way over to him. He could feel his sudden nervousness and knew Bruce wanted to tell him something but not in front of their friends. 

He led him by the hand into the hall.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around to face him. Bruce bit his bottom lip and Clark had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he had to say. 

"Please don't feel I'm abandoning you, Clark. I do love you, but I think it's time I returned to, Gotham."

Clark felt as if he'd been sucker punched in the gut. He couldn't think straight. Bruce wanted to leave. Leave him. He didn't think he'd last a day without him. He never liked being alone.

"What?" He didn't know what to say. It wasn't often he was left speechless.

Bruce sighed.

"Come on, Clark. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I've been gone too long as it is."

Clark felt like he couldn't breath. 

"But, I didn't think it would be this soon." He knew he was pouting but he couldn't help it. 

"I'm not breaking up with you baby, but you have your job and I have mine." 

He wanted to argue. Bruce couldn't possibly still be thinking of being Batman while in his condition but he knew it would be pointless. Bruce would do whatever he wanted to do no matter what he said.

"When?" 

Bruce frowned and he could feel his pain at leaving him and Clark suddenly felt a little selfish. He pulled Bruce in for a hug.

"Now. It's not forever, Clark. I'll still visit as often as I can."

But it won't be the same! I won't get to hold you close every night. He wanted to scream. 

"Okay."

Bruce looked up at him with concern.

"I'll still be yours."

Clark wanted to sob like a baby and pressed their foreheads together gently. 

"And I'll still be yours too my love."

\-----------------

After wrapping things up with the team, Clark took Bruce back to Gotham and his manor. It was nighttime. Bruce let go of him and made his way to the door and pressed the doorbell a few times since he didn't have his keys. He turned back around to face him. 

"Stay the night?"

Clark managed a smile and he pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. He didn't have to work tomorrow anyway. 

"Of course." 

Alfred answered a few minutes later.

"Bruce, you're back. Come in. I'll make you two something. You're eating for two now young master." the butler greeted and went to do just that while Bruce took Clark's hand and forced himself through the door. He could feel the uneasiness in his mate at being back where he was raped. 

He squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"You told him about the baby?" He probed while Bruce led him to the kitchen.

Bruce nodded.

"I felt I owed him that, plus he does the cooking around here so he had to know."

At least he knew Bruce wouldn't be totally alone without him and wouldn't starve. Alfred was a decent cook. But still, he felt better being able to cook for him and to keep watch over Bruce personally.

After dinner, Bruce led Clark up to his bedroom and shut the door after them. He immediately began taking off his clothes and so Clark did the same. Once they were both naked, Clark pulled him in to claim his mouth with his. He waited for Bruce to open his mouth before slipping his tongue inside and deepened the kiss. Bruce moaned, wrapping his arms around him. 

Bruce eventually had to pull back for air.

"On the ceiling this time?" 

Clark beamed and lifted Bruce while floating up to the ceiling holding Bruce against it making sure he was secure before reaching down and behind and pressed a couple of fingers inside. Bruce moaned again and he had to force himself to stay gentle because of the baby. 

This was thrilling. Lois had never wanted to try other surfaces. She was firmly a bed while having sex person. 

He soon added a third finger and Bruce pressed his head down of his shoulder. 

"God, Kal! Just fuck me already!"

Clark preferred to call it making love, but wasn't about to refuse him. He turned Bruce around, front to ceiling, before lining himself up at his mate's entrance and slowly started to push in. Bruce cried out his given name again.

It felt like coming home.

He didn't know how he was supposed to leave his mate here unprotected.

TBC


	11. Bruce is Clark's heaven on earth

The first day without Bruce was unbearable. Sure, he had his work to distract him for awhile and he saved a few people as Superman before returning to his empty apartment. As he changed into his pajamas to get comfortable for the night, he listened for Bruce's heartbeat and along with it their child's. He hadn't told Bruce yet since his mate wanted to be surprised but it was definitely a girl. They were going to have a girl. 

He didn't know how to take care of a girl. Thank God for Diana. He knew she would help them out and maybe eventually Lois as well. She had looked at him briefly with concern at work today so that was a good sign right? He still had hope that they could still be friends. Bruce and the baby seemed alright so he stopped listening but he would still keep an ear on them. They were his family after all.

He knew he should eat something but he didn't really need to eat anyway so he decided not to tonight. For lack of anything better to do, he decided to watch his TNG movies starting with Generations. He'd like to be able to watch them with Bruce eventually. The show was important to him and helped inspire him with his leadership of the League. He loved the crew bonding. He wondered how his team and Bruce would react if they knew he was a Trekkie. 

After finishing First Contact, he decided to go lay down but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without Bruce in his arms. He stared up at the ceiling wondering how his mate was doing without him. He reached over to Bruce's now empty side of the bed and frowned. This was excruciating. Bruce should be here safely in his arms. Not in Gotham where anything could happen to him if he's still patrolling.

He eventually gave up and decided to call him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number. He was about to give up and hang up the phone when Bruce answered.

"Hey baby."

Clark smiled at the pet name Bruce had apparently chosen for him.

"Hey love," he replied his voice full of emotion.

"What's wrong? It's late," Bruce probed sounding concerned. 

Clark sighed.

"I can't sleep. I just wanted to check in to make sure you and the baby are alright?"

Bruce was silent for a moment before answering.

"We're fine baby. Go to sleep. Even you need it sometimes."

Something was wrong. Clark could tell by the warning tone in his mate's voice.

"What's going on in Gotham love?"

Bruce sighed this time and was quiet for awhile as if trying to decide weather or not to tell him.

"Joker escaped from the asylum. I think he's here and is up to something. He always is."

Fear for Bruce settled in his gut. If the Joker was loose anything could happen. He would be damned before he let the clown hurt his mate. He's been hurt enough. 

"I'm coming over," he said only for Bruce to cut him off.

"No Clark. The Joker is my problem not yours. Stay in Metropolis where it's safe. I don't want you involved."

Clark frowned. He knew Bruce was just trying to protect him from the Joker but he didn't need protection. He was Superman. He was supposed to be the protector here. Still, he was touched by Bruce's attempt at protecting him. 

"Are you patrolling now?" he questioned already knowing the answer and hated it. Bruce really shouldn't be in his condition. 

Another silence then.

"Yes. I know you don't like it, but it's part of who I am. I can't just give it up. Gotham needs, Batman. Just like Metropolis needs, Superman."

"I know...I love you. Stay safe love." He gave up trying to convince Bruce not to patrol anymore. As long as he was careful. He couldn't bear it if something happened to them. He loved them both so much.

"I love you too baby. Stay home. I'll try and visit soon." With that, Bruce hung up and Clark hung up as well. He felt uneasy about the whole thing. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so he decided to get up and get ready for the day. He had to be at work again in a little while anyway. 

He showered, dressed for work, then made some coffee even though caffeine has no effect on him but he liked the taste. 

He just sat at his kitchen counter holding his coffee mug staring off into space. He felt lost without his mate by his side and helpless to help him. 

At the Daily Planet sometime later, he was trying to come up with something to write when Lois came over for the first time in days. He had missed her company.

"Hey, Smallville. Are you alright?"

Clark frowned. He hadn't told her Bruce was pregnant yet and still didn't know if he should. He'd leave it up to Bruce to tell her.

"Bruce went back to, Gotham."

She frowned.

"You miss him?"

He nodded lowering his voice.

"We're still together. I think he's endanger, but he doesn't want my help."

Lois smiled a little at that.

"Since when has that ever stopped you, Smallville?"

He smiled back knowing she was right. He usually never let anything stop him from helping, but he didn't want to betray Bruce's trust in him. 

"Since I fell in love with him and I actually have you to thank for that."

Lois looked thoughtful at this before nodding. She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and he knew he had her friendship back then.

"You never told me what happened to him?" He knew it was a question and he wanted to tell her but not here. 

"I'll tell you but..."

He suddenly heard his name being called and listened in. 

"CLARK HELP!" 

It was Bruce's voice and he listened to his heartbeat. It was beating way too fast. His mate was scared. Something was terribly wrong.

"I have to go." He didn't wait for her to reply before using his super-speed to run back to his apartment and change into his Superman costume before flying out the window and headed to Gotham. Bruce was still shouting for him and he clenched his fists tight. Whoever was hurting his mate was going to pay and he already had a suspicion about who it was.

He had had already been too late once before.

Never again. 

'Hold on my love. I'm coming.'

TBC


	12. Clark savin Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted everyone to know that I made up Clark being a Trekkie. He just strikes me he could be one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy! Don't you know by now that you can't keep me locked up? I think I've been very good to you until now," the Joker taunted and Bruce wanted to spit in his face. Somehow, the sick bastard got it in his head that they were meant to be mate's. He was currently naked and chained to the wall. They were in some kind of bunker and it was freezing. He was scared but more for his baby's sake than his own life. He tried calling for Clark knowing he would hear him but who knew how long it would take for Clark to find him. 

"Go to hell!" he snarled, straining against the chains on his wrists attempting to get free. 

"Now Batsy. Is that anyway to treat your mate?"

Bruce growled.

"I'm not your mate and I never will be." 'I already have a mate he added silently. He couldn't give that away. Superman was his secret weapon right now.

The clown had a knife pointed at his throat and it traveled down to abdomen and Bruce's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't know. He and Clark had been careful. He squirmed trying to free himself again but it was useless.

"You think I don't know, Batsy? That you went got yourself knocked up with that aliens spawn. I have spies everywhere. Once I get rid of it, you'll be mine fully."

Joker pressed the edge of the knife against his skin preparing to cut. 

'Clark hurry please!'

"You wouldn't. It's innocent. Please!" He never liked to beg but the life of his child was at stake here. "Superman's going to kill you if you do this." 'And I won't stop him this time.'

"If I let it live. I want your consent."

Bruce couldn't bear the thought of that happening again. Just the thought of anyone but Clark touching him made him feel sick.  
But if it came to keeping their child alive, he'd do it. He just hoped that Clark would understand and forgive him.

"Okay. Now please drop the knife?" 

The knife dropped to the ground and the Joker reached down and behind him to shove a couple fingers in without preparing him first. He grit his teeth wanting to cry out but he was Batman. He was stronger than this.

'CLARK IT HURTS!' he cried silently instead. Where was he? 

"That's it Batsy. You still feel so tight. Maybe the alien hasn't ruined you completely yet after all. I can't wait to bury my cock deep inside you and finally claim you."

When the Joker added a third finger, he did let out a little sob at this and shut his eyes tight trying to hold back tears.

"I'm going to make it painful just this once to teach you a..." The Joker was suddenly cut off and his fingers slipped out leaving Bruce gasping with relief. He forced his eyes open just in time to see Clark in his full Superman costume slamming the clown against side wall choking him.

"YOU!" Clark shoved him on the ground at this and it shook with the strength of it. He was really pissed. "HOW DARE YOU!" He slammed the Joker again and if Clark kept this up the clown was definitely going to die tonight.

"SUPERMAN STOP!" he tried yelling for Clark to stop. He knew what could happen if his lover goes too far and he couldn't baer the thought of losing him. Not now or ever. He was fine if a little beat up and aching and their baby was fine. It would be a different story if the Joker had killed their baby like he had wanted to but by some miracle he didn't. 

"I should kill you, you inhumane beast! if you ever touch him again I will! Nothing will stop me next time." Clark punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious this time before floating over to him and yanked his chains out of the wall then took off his cape and wrapped it around him before picking him up in his arms and carried him away. 

Clark was quiet and he still looked angry as he flew them back to his manor and carried him to his room. He couldn't help but feel like he was in trouble but he couldn't blame Clark for being upset. He had nearly lost their baby and been raped again. When they reached his room, Clark set him down on the bed and removed his cape to look for injuries. There were many bruises but not all were from the Joker. He still hadn't said anything.

Once Clark was satisfied there was no major injuries, he flattened his palm against his abdomen and suddenly didn't look so angry anymore. Just worried.

"Did he..?" Clark's voice chocked on the last word but he knew what he was trying to ask. He shook his head no.

"He was going to, but you stopped him before he could. You didn't fail me, Clark." Clark needed to hear this if he was going to calm down. 

His lover nodded looking relieved and pressed a kiss against his belly which he had never done before before rising up and cupped his face delicately in his palms before pressing a soft kiss against his mouth. He pressed their foreheads together tenderly before pulling away and standing up again. 

"I'm going back for the Joker and take him back to the Asylum. Stay here until I come back."

He knew he should feel irritated at Clark bossing him around like this but after what just happened he didn't have the energy too. He just didn't want to lose Clark and would do almost anything to make him happy. 

"Okay."

Clark beamed and was out the window and gone again leaving Bruce sitting on the bed gaping after him. His heart doing that little flutter thing every time Clark smiled at him. He eventually found the will power to get up and make his way to the bathroom. A hot bath sounded wonderful right now. The only thing that would be better is if Clark joined him. Maybe next time. 

TBC


	13. Aquaman being a good bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Aquaman being a good bro. I watched Aquaman recently and wanted to do something with him. Hope I did alright.

Clark was still gone when Bruce finished his bath and Bruce couldn't help but worry that he'll do something he'll regret with the Joker. The doorbell chimed and he made his way over to answer it. He was surprised to see Arthur on the other side. 

"Hey, B. Can I come in?" his teammate plus friend asked, already making his way inside. Bruce sighed. It was just how Arthur was he tried to remind himself to be patient with him.

"Oh sure. Come right in. Make yourself at home," he answered sarcastically, closing the door after him, then followed him into the dining room where he immediately went to the fridge, grabbed some bread, and then started making himself a sandwich. 

"What are you doing here?" he couldn't help but probe. Not that he minded the company, but a heads up would've be nice. 

"Big blue called me. Said he was going to be awhile and that you needed protection. Who was I to argue?"

Of course Clark would do this, but he could take care of himself just fine thank you very much. He didn't need a babysitter that was helping himself to his food without even asking. It was like Aquaman didn't know the meaning of the word manners. 

He folded his arms stubbornly across his chest. 

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much. I don't need you to babysit me," he tried to argue, knowing Arthur wouldn't be swayed from his mission, which was currently protecting him apparently. 

"Big Blue was insistant. He told me what happened with the, Joker," Arthur explained, taking a bite of his sandwich. Not even putting the food back in the fridge, Bruce sighed, before starting to do it himself. This is what he's been reduced to then.   
Aquaman's maid. 

"I'm fine. Clark got to me before he could..." Bruce couldn't finish the sentence, closing the fridge door and turning to face his friend who was now sitting on the table top munching on his sandwich.

Bruce resisted the urge to pull him off and set him down properly in a chair.

"Rape you. You don't need to hide it from us. We're friends."

Bruce frowned, "I know. We told you about Luthor right?" 

Arthur nodded, "You really shouldn't be Batman in your condition, B."

Bruce knew he was just being a conserned friend, so resisted the urge to throw him out. 

"Could you stop being, King?" he probed, sitting down in a chair. 

Arthur smiled, "I get your point, but you really shouldn't be Batman right now. Think of the little one you're carrying."

Bruce pressed his palm against his abdomen. 

"I know and I do. I've considered not being Batmam for my baby's sake, but Gothan needs me." 

"Your baby needs you more," Arthur put in, getting off the table. "Well, now that I'm here. I've always wanted to see the BatCave.

Bruce smiled at this. Perhaps Arthur's visit won't be as bad as he thought.

"Follow me."   
\-------------------------------  
It wasn't until late at night when Clark returned and flew to the BatCave where he found Bruce showing Arthur around and attempting to show him how to work the BatComputer. 

He couldn't help but smile affectionately at the scene. 

"Thank you, Arthur. I can take it from here," he said walking over to them. Arthur stood up from the chair to face him. 

"Anytime, Big Blue. He's actually fun to be around when he's in his element." 

Clark laughed, "Yes he is."

"You can ask me to babysit him anytime. Well, I best be going back to Atlantis now. You two have fun."

Clark nodded and watched him go before turning back to Bruce, who suddenly looked angry, 

"You didn't have to send him. I'm fine."

Clark sighed, opening his arms out to him for a hug. 

"We both know you're not. You needed his protection while I was gone."

Bruce shook his head, but moved into his arms. 

"Why Aquaman? The man has no concept of manners or personal space at all." 

"You know you love him," Clark retorted with amusement. 

"I do, but I love you more. No more babysitters. I can take care of myself."

Clark knew that his love could, but he still felt better with someone watching out for him especially after the Joker. 

"I love you too. And I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"I suppose that'll have to do," Bruce replied, pulling away, but only to pull his head down for a kiss.

"Take me to our room." 

"Our room?" 

"You're my boyfriend. Therefore what's mine is yours too."

Clark was touched. He wished he had something he could offer Bruce besides his heart and protection. He then gathered his boyfriend in his arms again bridle style and flew them from the BatCave to Bruce's room where he intended to make sweet and pationanate love to him all night.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely and much appreciated.


End file.
